Talk:Twisted Tempo 145WD
well,i cannot believe that anyone post anything in Twisted Tempo talk.I have it,it is a very good and strong beyblade. :I agree, it's at least got an awesome Fusion Wheel and Tip. I used it to make an excellent custom that weighs nearly 58 grams. Gonna try some competitive builds to try it against. --King Starscream 20:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do any of you guys think that Basalt Horogium's WD performance tip is a bit more rounded than others? Thel-drago'smaster 05:26, December 30, 2011 (UTC) It only becomes rounded due to the weight of Basalt and the Friction of the WD on the stadium, this makes the WD's tip point become worn down making it rounder. This happens commonly to all WD tips that is why when entering a tourney or testing a bey it is advised using a brand new unused WD tip for stamina as it is less worn giving it a longer amount of stamina. You cannot class of a tip being round just because its been worn, as all the WD tips are made the same way and in the same mould (except different brands), and they always start as a sharp tipped WD untill worn down. Callum6939 long 2 para graphs O_o se qui est bizarre c'est que sur l'anneau d'énergie qui ressenble à une horloge romaine il n'y a pas le 3. '' '' 09:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) This is one amazing bey, and rather strong compared to other weak, yet heavy beys! BeyMan (talk) 15:20, September 16, 2012 (UTC) While I dislike the energy ring, and think the bey is over rated, It is strong, although I would rather use a Duo wheel as it has better stamina, is only unbalanced in attack mode, and has good defense. (Duo is like the 4D version.) What about Attack (or almost Attack)? Has anybody ever tried using a heavy wheel in an Attack combo? I think Twisted Tempo 85RF would fare well as an Attack-type. Yes, gravity would be pulling down on it harder than on others, but if you got it going fast enough, inertia (in the form of momentum, the opposite of what most Defense-types use) should keep it going with little chance of stopping, causing centrifugal force to keep it away from the center of the stadium. It still might not be a pure Attack-type; more likely a Balance between Attack and maybe Defense (or would Stamina be a better fit?). I would have tested this out myself by now, but I don't have any of the parts. Maybe someone who does could do that for me? So much of this is theoretical that it might only work in a fictional anime situation and not in the real, physical world. —AJ-PiGuy-Caesium-Tempo (talk) 22:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Update: Results of my own limited testing After getting my own Twisted Tempo 145WD in July (from Sonokong, to be sure that it would have its characteristic weight), I did a bit of my own testing with the parts I already had, and I found that Twisted Tempo 90WF races around the stadium really fast. I can't remember if I actually battled with it against another bey. Also, I think I need a bigger stadium; all my attack-types scrape the walls while racing around Hasbro's Hyper-Strike beystadium. Also, I still don't have all the parts I would want to test. The only low spin tracks I have are 90 and 100; and the only flat tips I have are WF, CF (which I lost track of before getting Tempo), RSF, LF, and a seriously worn-down WF that has been widened and rounded. —AJ-PiGuy-Caesium-Tempo (talk) 14:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC)